Secondary recirculation systems are commonly used to provide instant hot water to taps distal from their hot water source. In such a system, a pump continually recirculates the hot water through the distribution pipes. This system uses additional closed loop piping, and requires significant energy to replace the heat lost through the recirculation pipes.